Horror in Hillwood (A Rad Repost)
by dyingXdasies
Summary: The Ghost Bride was just a story; or was it? When a scary story comes to life who will die? The gang are teenagers now they shouldn't fear the dark anymore. The darkness is looming now though and fate has a peculiar way of playing its self out. As the old legend unfolds so does each of their lives. Worth reading trust me. A bit of romance, horror, and everything we love to read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memory Lane

"He was still too young to know that the heart's memory eliminates the bad and magnifies the good, and that thanks to this artifice we manage to endure the burden of the past." - Gabriel Garcia

I ran and as I ran my feet carried me almost as if I were in a trance. Though it had been many years since I'd been in the confines of Hillwood memory served its purpose as I began to recollect every street name and corner in my mind's eye. My blue converse smacked against the old chipped pavement viciously as I collected all my speed. My untamed cornflower hair whipping into my Jade eyes from the breeze I created in my momentum. I had no destination. In honesty there was nothing left in this town for me. Yet, with the passing of my remaining family suddenly property belonged to me in a place that did not belong in my being. I had no destination, yet I continued to run, as if it wasn't out of madness and as if I had a goal place to find.

I tugged at my fitted Blue cap; that currently replaced the little blue cap I hid underneath a floor board. Why had these events happened to me? Why when I had spent half my existence-advising people no one was here when I truly needed it? Why was I even back in this forsaken town that I had forgotten so long ago? The questions exhilarated in my mind one chasing after the next. As the questions raced towards me I continued to run. I realized then that I wasn't running towards something on the contrary I was running away! Running from my past in hopes of abandoning my current future.

Who was I really? Could I even give myself an answer to that? I wasn't sure anymore. A piece of me had died and I wasn't sure what good was left to my fractured battered heart. No more mister nice guy. I thought to myself bitterly. My thought process was about to get instantaneously derailed. I hadn't been focused on my surroundings too engulfed in the misery I usually suppressed from my conscious awareness. I impacted ferociously the reality. I collided into someone and as I did I clutched them in a subconscious effort to protect. They toppled on top of me and as they did my head smacked painfully against the hard concrete.

"Arnold? Is it you?" A voice called out to me the sound of a symphony of angels. Perhaps I was just in my own fantasy that I always seemed to escape to in my head.

"Oh, Arnold! Arnold you're bleeding!" The angel cried. She was blurry; but in her prefection, I noticed a pink bow brightly waving close to my face atop her head. I could smell a metallic odor and in instinct I began to burry my face into her platinum colored curls.

"You're bleeding too much. I'm calling an ambulence!" She yelped. "Listen bucko, put your head on my lap and stay still until they come. "Pheebs call an ambulence!" the girl shouted at a second blur. "Calling," The second girl exclaimed.

That was the last thing I recalled as the world seemed to tip on its axes. Memories were soon not an issue of pain nor the throbbing against my skull. I closed my eyes and faded into a quiet peaceful black abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Love Lingers

"Young love is the sweetest, old love is the deepest."-Anonymous

There is an old saying be careful what you wish for because you just might get it. I had always shaken off such notions. After all, I was used to being the girl whose wishes never came true; if they did become reality, it was due to me fighting for it tooth and nail. Birthday candle wishes were for children not for Helga Geraldine Pataki and yet I had still made a wish. I was turning eighteen. My relatives had not much cared about my birthday, or perhaps they had forgotten you could never be certain with my family. Friends in all senses of the term over the years had grown into my true family. My friends had led me to my wish that was perhaps nothing but mere fate.

EARLIER THAT DAY

I groaned as I glanced at the calendar tacked next to my full-length mirror. Today was June 13 my birthday. Now must girls would squeal in joy at such a special day. Turning eighteen or any age was not special to me. All the same, I would prepare to put on a fake face of enthusiasm. I knew that my girls had plans for me. Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, and Patty had been my friends since grade school. I was a spunky abrasive girl and it coasted me to have few friends. I could care less to have a large quantity of friends; I would rather have one real friend then one million fake ones. So here, I was on my birthday prepping to do what everyone except me desired.

I smiled to myself as I slipped on my tight little pink dress. I had grown into my body filling out much similar to my mother Miriam and sister Olga. Yes, I was pretty as a picture. On the surface, there were no physical signs of my deeply rooted sufferance. I tied a bright pink bow around my head as I adjusted my platinum blonde curls to wrap around my headband. I looked at myself approvingly. I was curvaceous and with my blonde locks and sapphire eyes, I felt complete confidence. I had gone from the ugly duckling to the beautiful swan. Though I could have, I did not abuse my appearance for power. I used my intellect to get anything I felt I needed. I was not the school president and newspaper editor based merely on a pretty face. I had earned everything I had ever had in this life. I scowled as I slipped on my black heels and matching little leather jacket. "Happy birthday Old Gal." I sighed.

I entered the café and as I did, I was bombarded with shouts of happy birthday. "Thanks," I said politely as my hands brushed the choruses off. I was appeared to be quite into the little get together but my mind was really a million miles away. I was jolted back to reality when Rhonda's snide sophisticated voice sliced through the air. "Earth to Helga, hello, are you going to make a wish or what?" She scolded. I wrapped my long slender fingers around my cheeks to hide my embarrassed rosy blush. Sure enough, for several minutes I had zoned out and neglected the cake set aflame with the glow of several candles. "Make sure it's a good wish," Patty interjected giving Rhonda a disapproving glance. Those two were always aggravating each other, but we all loved each other.

I looked at all the beaming faces in front of me. I was grateful to have them all in my life. We were more then friends we were a Sisterhood. I contemplated what to wish for. To my astonishment for the first time in four years, Arnold P. Shortman crossed my mind. I wondered where he had disappeared to. Was he okay? Was he still alive even? What did I care for anyway I had let that crush ride off into the sunset long ago? Yet, after four years of not even a single thought of Arnold, he had suddenly reappeared in my brain. I scolded myself; I cannot let you take up space in my head that you have not earned I berated myself. Next time you trample on my thoughts, I expect rent. I complained in my own head. I made up my mind and reluctantly made me wish.

I want to know whatever happened to Arnold P. Shortman. I pondered secretly in my head. I blew the candles out instantly watching the smoke ascend up to the sky. I pondered if the smoke rising would drift through the cosmos. Wondered would it reach Arnold, as he would breathe in the smoke and thus in take my idle wish into his own existence. There was some gift exchanging and laughter before all the girls through in a couple bucks for the bill. Each girl walking their separate ways in pairs of two.

"What'd you wish for Helga?" Phoebe pondered her amber eyes peering intently at me. I tugged at her long raven hair smirking. "Pheebs, you know a wish won't come true if you tell it to someone." I snorted at my own statement. Arnold had been gone for five years my wish was obviously never going to happen period. The logical aspect of myself did not much care if it did anyway. I had healed from and repressed the memory of Arnold long ago. I felt foolish for my wish. I had a boyfriend who I found quite hot anyway.

"Helga?" Phoebe asked in her timid feminine voice.

"Yeah Peebs?" I responded quizzical of her hesitant tone.

"Do you believe in fate?" Phoebe inquired from me.

"No I don't, I write my own script no one else." I stated simply.

"I do Helga; I just know that love will always find its way." Phoebe gave me a knowing look as if she had known all along what I had really wished for.

I hesitated not focusing on where we were headed my focus completely on my response to her. "There is no such thing as everlasting soul consuming love Phoebe. You find someone whose mind is as sick as your own and matches the most decent with yourself." I paused. "I've found that now, I'm happy with my boyfriend. Hercules could waltz up to my right now and ask for my hand in marriage and I'd pay the Greece God no mind." My voice was colder then I had intended.

"Helga, Look out!" Phoebe suddenly squealed. I furrowed my brow in confusion as her petite little hand shook pointing at something ahead of myself. There was no time to register her warning as something impacted violently against me. The collision was intense as I felt a pair of powerful strong hands yank me foreword. There was a nauseating cracking sound as I hit the floor. To my horror, a boy was bleeding profusely under me. My heart leapt in astonishment. How was this happening? Was it as Phoebe put it fate? Arnold P. Shortman lay right before my eyes. He was also bleeding to death right before my eyes. "Call an Ambulance Pheebs!" I hollered.

I could sense that this was merely the beginning to all the insanity. I knew that this would be perhaps the worst birthday and worst year of my life. I knew the fates had a lot more in store for me. I had wondered if the boy I had pined for so long ago was still alive. Irony I got my answer just in time to watch him die. I was not a woman for the water works but suddenly as his eyes shut, I began to sob. They say misery loves company; by the looks of it, I finally got the company my subconscious truly wanted. They say be careful what you wish for. I should have just wished for a stink'n pony!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rare Reunion

"I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken - and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived." - Margaret Mitchell

Arnold was in a coma for an entire week almost. He had woken up a few days previously. Everyone had already eagerly visited him once visitors were permitted. Everyone except me had seen him countless times by now. The truth was I was terrified to encounter Arnold once again in my life. I had spent so long without him that it seemed easier to go on living that way. I had shattered to pieces the day Arnold randomly disappeared from my life. It had taken many scheduled appointments with my once therapist Doctor Bliss to push foreword from his abandonment. He had been my first crush; he had done just what the name implied, he had completely crushed me. Therefore, it was with hesitance today that I had decided to visit Arnold and demand the answers to his disappearance.

I had taken extra care to look decent today but to remain true to my everyday look. My face was dolled up from cover-up to mascara. I let my blonde waves cascade down my spine to rest at my waist. Carefully I placed my grey signature beanie atop my head. I wore a black tank top that clung to my cleavage with my tightest matching skinny jeans. Carefully I buttoned up my grey plaid leaving a few buttons open at the top. To finish off my daily look I wore my favorite high top grey converse. Yes, I was casual, yet putting quite an effort to look cute. I had never been one for my looks but perhaps being good friends with Rhonda the fashion officer had rubbed off on me.

Without so much as even a glance in the mirror, I rushed to the bus stop. My journey to the hospital was not as long as I had anticipated. I had arrived at my destination before giving myself any time to contemplate what to say to the boy. My petite feet dragged patiently guiding me to his personal room. At last, I reached the door my fist lingering against the wood. It was not too late to turn around and run as fast as my converse could carry me. I could go home and pretend I had never even met Arnold. That was it; I would go home and take a nap, I could pretend that Arnold was nothing more but the phantom of my dreams. Running away was not a Helga move though. I was unbreakable, I had no more pieces to relinquish or shatter. Yet if I was so tough why couldn't I knock and a stupid door. Oh how I hated that Football Head for still somehow being able to clutch my emotions in a vice grip.

At last, I pounded fiercely at his hospital door. "Come in!" Arnold's deep voice called rather startled. I flung the door open taking deliberate steps towards him. My arms were folded in a subconscious effort to protect myself from the damage I knew he was still capable of inflicting on my soul. My signature scowl tickled the corner of my full lips. I refused to allow this reunion to be emotional what's done is done. My sole purpose here was to get my answers and leave. I wanted closer so that I could turn away from Arnold and never look back. Every story has a beginning it was time ours found its end.

"Helga?" Arnold asked softly. His voice was deep and masculine. Yet, his tone remained gentle and comforting just as I had always remembered his voice to be. "I'm glad you came. My memory was a little off but I remember the incident now. I've been waiting for you. It took you a while but I knew you'd come." He gave me an ear-to-ear toothy grin. His teeth were the shade of shining pearls. He was like a bottle of fine wine with age he'd only gotten better. Arnold had grown into the type of staggering handsome that could make a weak-minded girl swoon. I, Helga, was not a weak-minded girl. I easily ignored his outer beauty. It was his inner beauty, I feared, that would tangle me right back into his web.

"Yeah, do you remember the incident where you bailed out on everyone without as much as a good bye Arnold-o," I hissed menacingly. I felt childish in my wounded pride returning to my old childish name-calling. Just as he did in childhood, Arnold blatantly ignored my harsh nickname. His light almost florescent green eyes peered intently into my azure eyes. I shivered disdained at the fact that he seemed to be reading my very soul in that glare of his. I backed away slightly realizing for the first time I was standing right beside him. Why had I come? Did I really think talking to him would do any good? After all the damage was done and I wasn't one for gluing, things back together. I was the girl that held my head up with dignity and started over as if nothing in the world ever truly mattered. Arnold since the day I met him had a way of burrowing into my inner workings. His depths actually began to hit my last nerve and I was ready to lash out.

"Helga, sit down. You want to know what happened. Fine, just sit down and I'll tell you. It's as simple as that don't you think?" Arnold pointed his thumb towards the chair beside him that I had been ignoring. He was muscular and fit; his body looked as if it belonged in a Super Man comic strip. "What if I don't want to know what happened? What if all I want is to walk out that door and forget I ever came to see you?" My voice was barely louder then a whisper. He peered again his green eyes pulling me in like mystical orbs. He cleared his throat, quiet, allowing the awkward silence to intoxicate the air between us.

At last, Arnold responded. "Helga you've never been the type to do anything you don't want to. If you didn't want to see me then you wouldn't have came. Sit down, so I can explain what you came to hear from me." He was still soft spoken but his tone held an authority I hadn't heard many times before. "I know you have a big mouth at times so I'm going to ask you to be quiet until I'm finished." He had let me have my little rant but now Arnold had decided to take control.

"I was fourteen when I finally got the call I had waited my entire life for. The call did not give me the answers I had always wanted but the opposite. My grandparents received a call that they'd finally found my parents." He paused his eyes glazing over as if he was trapped in some distant place. "My parents were dead, had been for quite some time." Arnold's strong jaw line quivered. I kept my mouth shut letting him continue his explanation. This was my first time hearing any of it he'd only stayed in contact with Gerald once he left Hillwood.

"My grandparents only lived in the boarding house; so that if my parents found their way home, they could always find us." I nodded my face expressionless though I was truly sympathetic. "So we left everything behind us. We moved to a small town in New York and tried to start over." The phrase start over escaped his lips bitterly. Hearing him say something with such scorn in his voice took me by surprise. "My grandpa was shattered knowing his only son would never make it back from the jungle. In Grandpa Phil's depression, he fell ill and I began to take care of our farm. We bought a farm in order to get by." Now I understood his physicality, it came from hard honest farm work. "As my Grandpa grew weaker my grandma from loneliness grew frail. They died together, I guess, I finally found the day where I just couldn't fix everything." His voice broke and I put my hand over his shaking palm.

"My grandparents still owned the boarding house. Since I'm eighteen, it was willed to me. I couldn't afford to keep the farm I had slaved over all through high school. For the second time in my life I lost everything." He finished waiting for my response. So Arnold hadn't left for perks. He'd left Hillwood and entered his own personal hell. I should have known better. Arnold was too pure hearted to turn the other cheek without reasoning. Yet though I felt sympathy, my hurt would not suffice.

"I am sorry Arnold. Really I am. That doesn't explain why all these years you only reached out to Gerald on occasion. Towards the end, we were getting close Arnold. Did I ever cross your mind? Did I ever matter in the slightest to you?" My voice was meek. I couldn't hide my craving for the answer.

"Helga, I always wondered about you. I knew how bittersweet your life could be. I was at a low point in my life. I'm the guy who fixes people but I was broken. I would have only complicated you if I'd kept close to you." He searched my face craving my exceptions as much as I had starved for his explanation.

"The end? Helga it was never over, not for me." He pulled me on top of him into a tight embrace. I crumpled into the hug and a single tear stained Arnold's hospital gown. I just couldn't take it all in. I couldn't deal with all the feelings crushing me in waves close to dragging me under to drown. I had spent too long recovering for him to build me up and shatter me again. The questions only caused more questions to form. I couldn't take it. I had once and it damn near killed me; I refused to break down all the work I'd put into recovering. I pulled away and lifted myself out of the chair. I turned on my heals walking steadily away.

"Helga wait!" Arnold called to me tenderly.

"I waited five years for you Arnold. I can't wait anymore. I think it's best for the both of us if I just leave. I don't want to talk to you anymore Arnold." My voice was apathetic and with my back turned he couldn't see the tears crashing down on my cheeks.

"Helga, you can walk away. We both know it's only a matter of time before our paths cross. I got lost in life for a while but I'm back and I won't get lost from you again." He promised. My heart was too overwhelmed. "We've reached the end bye Arnold. With that, I silently closed the door behind myself. This was just another gloomy chapter in my life and I'd grown used to this type of story line. By seeing, him I had successfully picked open the scab. So much for happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Mere Memory

"Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath." -Eve Glicksman

My eyes were half lidded as I lazily blocked them from the sun. I walked slowly dragging my baseball bat. For a fourteen year old, I was tall and built. I had finally reached a growth spurt. I had not been the only one to notice either. Every girl in P.S.119 seemed to have taken sudden interest in me. I dated, but there was only one girl I truly had interest for. I was caught in that typical teen angst romance. You know, the typical story boy is madly in love with his best friend; best friend never notices my feelings, yeah I was living one of those crappy type of love stories.

It had taken my rejection of her love, on the rooftop of a building, for me to notice she was the only one who made me feel sky high. Since we had sworn to pretend, she had never confessed her love I hadn't been given any signs of it still existing. Therefore, I adopted the role of loyal friend. I wasn't the one who held her unless it was to console her over another break up with another jerk boyfriend. I had grown to despise the friend zone with a burning passion. Couldn't she see the right guy was right in front of her face? Then again, besides for the flirting I didn't exactly scream signs of the love I buried in.

When you think of someone, they say it makes them appear to you. I was beginning to believe in superstitions. Right before my eyes leaning against the bridge munching an ice-cream cone was the object of my affection. I had become a regular Casanova. I was a bit of a serial dater honestly. I dated a girl for a couple weeks. When I could sense them slipping into a crush I would break-up before they got too attached. Yet, with almost every girl in class, wanting me I ironically wanted the one I would never have.

She tilted her head back laughing openly about something she'd thought to herself. Her long blonde hair waving in the breeze. She was adorable as she popped one leg up dangling her pink flip-flop by her toe. Since I could remember Helga always wore pink. Since I could remember, I always thought she was pretty in pink. I liked pink because it matched the obnoxiously large bow she always wore on top of her head. A prickle of resentment brewed under the surface. Why was it that I couldn't truly marvel over any other girl except Helga Pataki? I was trapped in my own feelings, was this how she'd felt when we were younger? This reverse of feelings must be karma I reasoned.

I crept up behind her wrapping my hands to hide her eyes from view. "Who is it? Tall hair boy maybe? Hm, or are you Pink Boy, nope your hands are to skinny," She giggled. "Ah, I know who it is. Smells like it's that do gooder stink'n Football Head!" She taunted. "Hey, I just got this cologne and I think it's cool." I retorted as she spun around laughing. The best part of Helga was her laugh. It was loud and honest; when the girl laughed, she did so with charisma not caring who heard or what they thought of it. I knew what I had to do before the day's end. Today was the day I would say I love you.

We were both finally single but not for long if, I had anything to say about it. Her deep ocean blue eyes analyzed me. She peered at me almost as if through my eyes she could read my thoughts. "So where to Arnold?" She took my hand and my stomach jolted. It was okay that she held my hand sometimes. Well, it was more then alright it made me feel amazing. The adrenaline from her touch would slip into a sting though as I remembered it meant something different to her then it did for me. For her it was comfort since her entire life I had always been the only one to get her inner workings; I was always the one to protect, comfort, and heal. For her it was comfort and for me it was affection.

All the same, I squeezed her tiny hand. I was much taller and bigger then her now. My entire hand engulfed her small hand. Her small feminine stature did not fool me though. On the outside, she may appear girly but on the inside, she was one tough cookie. I liked how we were ying and yang we completed each other. I grinned from ear to ear tugging her lightly. "We're going to J walk across the street and race through the sprinklers." My statement spoken as a challenge. "Wow bucko, who would have thought goodie two shoes, had a wild side?" Helga smirked tugging on my hand leading the way across the street. Her flip-flops fell off into the road and she gasped as I went back and hurried to retrieve them. "Chivalry isn't dead in you is it?" She smiled racing ahead of me into the sprinklers.

We ran through them splashing each other. We were just a couple of teenagers having a little fun in our boring town. At last, we fell in a heap on the tall green grass. "Who thought sprinklers could be so fun?" Helga sighed. "Well, actually I did since it was my idea." I winked at her as she rolled her eyes. I took her hand and she tilted her head away from me looking up at the sky. In a comfortable silence, we watched the sun set over the park. It was always comfortable between us even when we argued we were still unexplainably connected.

The stars began to sparkle above us. I leaned up against the tree and she rested her head on my chest. I was bathed in the scent of wild flowers the smell suited her. I liked how our scents mixed together as we wrapped closer together. We both were slightly shivering becoming cold from our escapade with the sprinklers. "Look Helga!" I exclaimed pointing towards a shooting star. "Make a wish," I hissed into her ear as she closed her eyes wishing. After she made her wish, I helped her off the grass and together I walked her home.

We reached her stoop and I knew it was now or never. "Helga, what did you wish for?" I asked. She looked me right in the eye and shook her head no. "Oh come on tell me Helga," I pressed on. "No, if you tell someone then the wish won't come true." She said as if it were the most obvious answer. "Trust me; Helga no matter what it was I will make sure it comes true." I promised leaning into her she sighed. "Don't laugh or I'll pound you Football Head. I wished that you would kiss me. If after you kiss me you can honestly say you felt nothing I'll let you go." She whispered not daring to look me in the eye. This was my window of opportunity and I would seize my chance.

"Helga you're my first kiss and I want you to be my last. Helga I think in between the teasing, fighting, and fun I fell for you." Her eyes widened in astonishment. I caressed her face in my hands. "I'm going to kiss you now." I informed her and she began to shut her eyes. My lips crashed down on her own in earnest. All my longing fizzling to the surface. My lips speaking every word I couldn't utter. She deepened the kiss and for the first time in my life, I found myself French kissing. It was bliss. It was the kind of kiss that you see in the movies. I half expected to hear the sound of fire works erupting into the sky. She pulled away first. I brought her face close to mine our foreheads touching.

"I would like it if you'd say you would be my girl Helga G. Pataki." I confessed. She smirked that snide little smirk of her's. She began peering up at me her answer unreadable in her face. "Arnold P. Shortman since the day I first saw you carrying that umbrella and wearing those stupid yellow rain boots I was your girl. I'll always be your girl Arnold." She crooned. My heart spluttered at her words. How could two fourteen year olds love one another so deeply? Well if Romeo and Juliet could do it why not us? I remembered how Romeo and Juliet were also star-crossed lovers. Immediately I pushed the thought to the back of my head. "Helga's my girl. I could get used to the sound of that." I beamed with my wide signature smile. "Good night Helga sweet dreams." I pressed my lips against her hand before walking down her steps.

I watched as she shut the door behind her. I couldn't help but laugh pleased as I heard her give out a girlish squeal behind the door. I began walking the few blocks back to my boarding house. My head was in the clouds. I was in cloud nine it was amazing finally having what you'd put so much work to have. I hummed to myself ecstatic my lips still tingling from our kiss. I may have been young but I was sincere in saying Helga Pataki would be the girl I'd spend forever with. After all eleven years were already counted down all we had left was forever to go. As high, as I was feeling the fall was catastrophic my world came tumbling down in secants.

My grandpa was sobbing the sound of a deeply wounded man. "He's gone Pookie. He's dead as a doornail! We'll never see our child again!" He wailed as my grandmother fell apart on his lap. I think I may have died with my parents in that moment. "We can't stay here Phil; it's too painful we'll leave tonight." My grandma cried. "How do we tell Arnold?" Phil sighed. "I already know." I announced my presence tears streaking down my cheeks. Without as much as a word, I obeyed my grandparent's wishes and began packing. How could the best day of your entire life also tragically become the worst as well? So much for happily ever after.

WRITERS NOTEI've been posting a lot because come Monday next week I'll be real busy and it may take me a minute to post more of this story. Thank you so much my loyal readers and I hope to collect even more readers along the way. This was my first story posting on this site and I enjoy it the second time around almost as much as I did posting it the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

WRITER'S NOTE

I've been using this fan fic to escape the stress I've been dealing with lately so lucky for you readers the last couple days it's meant double posts! This Chapter is a little long but great so bare with me! This is the introduction to the horror aspect of our tale!

Chapter 5

I like; like you

"A woman never forgets the man she could have had; a man, the woman he couldn't." -Marjorie Kinnan

I had fit right back in with my graduating class. Everyone had missed me and I went back to my old Arnold routine of guidance and advice. I was glad to be able to graduate with my senior class and to share the last year from the beginning. I had even managed to make it into my high school Baseball team. I was even top student in some of my classes. Gerald found amusement in all the girls who fawned over me. Maybe I was just a masochist because I had not accepted one date. I was uninterested in the girl fawning over me; instead, my sights were set on the girl who had forgotten me.

Helga Pataki and I shared quite a few classes her seat assigned right behind me. Though she was feet away from me since her hospital visit, she had stayed far away from me. She'd meant it when she'd stated that she had no desire to talk to me. Even when Phoebe would join her boyfriend Gerald, and I, Helga was always missing. After almost a month of allowing Helga to pretend I was invisible, I decided to make a stand. During our lunch break, I slipped a note into her locker. I would find her later. Helga had forgotten how well I knew her. She wouldn't be able to resist a hand written note randomly stuffed into her locker.

"Mmm, mm, mm, man Arnold turning down the high school cheer captain, for Helga Pataki, who won't even look at you!" Gerald shook his head stroking his signature tall haircut; "Now I've seen everything Arnold." He tugged at his red wife beater as he continued shaking his head. I ignored him adjusting my blue fitted cap. My blonde hair wrapped around the hat a shaggy main. Gerald and Phoebe were the only people who knew about our kiss the day I left. Sure, I had gone out with other women in my eighteen years. Some how though, Gerald and I would always end up getting back to Helga on the topic of girls.

"You don't get it Gerald. Helga and I we're like the salt and the ocean, like the sky and sun, like autumn and leaves; Helga and I we just go together." I ranted and Gerald sighed. As we'd all hit puberty Helga had softened her bully act. She and Gerald had become friends. Still, however, Gerald would never see what I saw in her. "I don't know man. I hear Helga can be a heart breaker. If she doesn't want to talk to you, she isn't going to change her mind. One thing anyone knows about that Pataki girl is; she's as stubborn as a mule and as tough as a bull to make budge." Again, I ignored him just as I had with Ruth, Lila, and all the other girls. "I'll catch you later man." Gerald stretched out his hand and we did our secret handshake. The one thing that couldn't be changed or forgotten was our secret handshake.

As school was letting out, I hurried over to the art room. Sid who was trying to steal Sheena from Eugene had tipped me off that Helga's last class was Art class. He's also been the one to hint off to me that the Cheese Festival had just opened back up yesterday.

She was perched on a stool. Though as kids she'd been the tallest in the class with age she'd became the shortest. She had her short legs wrapped around the stool. In her hands was a paintbrush dipped in a grey color. I crept up behind her admiring her work. She'd painted an elegant looking woman; one side of her was cheerful colors, the other half-glum shades. "Well Helga, I would have to say I'm impressed." Nodding my head towards her painting. She jumped almost off her stool her paintbrush flying into the air to land forgotten on the floor. "Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again you creep!" She shouted and I winced slightly recalling her bully days. It was clear to say the damage was done and Helga and I were back to square one.

"What'd you think of my note?" I ignored her rudeness as usual. "Who says I got your stupid note? Even if I did who says I would want to read it?" She snipped agitated. I sighed, annoyed with her facade. "Who wouldn't want to read a mysterious note stuffed in their locker? I Inquired my blonde brow raised. "So, did you think about what I said yet?" I pondered in a non-shalant manner pulling a stool up next to her. She sighed condescendingly. "Actually yeah I have thanks Arnold but no thanks." With that, she pulled another paintbrush from her blue jean pocket and resumed painting. I stuffed my own hands into my jean pockets. Stubborn as a bull all right I thought but patients was a virtue.

I observed the grey beanie atop her perfectly ironed curls. She seemed to wear a lot of grey. The color made her blue eyes and silk cream complexion heighten in noticability. Yet, I didn't care for the gloomy color grey I much more liked when she wore her vibrant pink colors. "You know, grey doesn't suit you Helga." I Announced finally breaking the ten-minute silence between us. She paused from her painting placing her hand on her hip. "Oh really Football head?" She scowled. In her attempts to appear mean she'd only looked cuter. No matter how tough she was underneath, her feminine features always betrayed her when trying to express her meanness on the outside.

"Really, you're pretty in pink." I told her boldly. After all the famous saying was, go big or go home. Rose pink spread across the ivory canvas that was her cheeks. "See like now pretty." I assured her tenderly brushing my index finger across her cheek. She turned her cheek away from me and my finger fell limply to my side. It always hurt when she'd reject my attempts at contact. "It's cool, I can always just ask someone else. I think Lila wanted to go." With that, I began to steadily head for the door. I paused there for three seconds. My last attempt hadn't worked in order to be jealous you had to care for the person. That was what I deserved anyway I knew better then to abuse someone's emotions with intentional jealousy.

I was almost completely down the hallway when I heard Helga's girly yet raspy voice. I smiled her voice reminded me of Tara Reed from American Pie. "Arnold, wait up!" She called jogging towards me with her book bag in toe. I turned on my heels to face her quietly waiting for her to catch up to me. She did but halted to catch her breath and I allowed her to, calmly waiting, and giving her an encouraging smile. Patients was indeed a wonderful virtue to obtain.

"I checked my schedule. I thought Phoebe and I had movie plans but that's tomorrow. I'll check out the Cheese Festival with you, but just as acquaintances with nothing better to do." I pretended as if I couldn't hear the quiver in her voice as she lied about Phoebe. "Whatever you say Helga," I responded waiting for her to continue. "Be at my stoop six O'clock. Don't be late." With that, she exited the school without as much as another word. When I was sure she was gone, I clutched my fist and put in the air with pride. I practically ran home calling Sid over to my house.

Sid was the same as ever. He still wore a green cap backwards. His beetle boots were now replaced with white snakeskin versions of the shoe. "Thanks for letting me know about the Cheese Festival Sid." I said gratefully examining myself in the mirror. I had taken off the hat slicking my hair back. I wore a black wife beater and had put a red and black checkered plaid that clung to my upper arms. I wore a pair of loose fitting black skinny jeans with red Vans. I know she had made it clear it was only as acquaintances but I still dressed to impress.

"Sure thing Arnold. I don't know why you're going the extra mile here. Whoever the girl is; I'm sure she'll be impressed just by the fact that she's going to the festival with the Baseball team's All Star." Sid reassured me as he plopped on my bed kicking his shoes off as if he owned the place. I chuckled shaking my head. I recalled the time so many years ago when Sid had actually pretended my room was his. "Maybe I should give Sheena a call see if she's free tonight." Sid added, I merely shook my head. "What is it Arnold!" Sid barked out. "Nothing Sid, just I don't think it's the best idea to steal Eugene's girlfriend." I explained as if it were as simple as night and day. Sid opened his mouth to retort but I had glanced at my watch I needed to get going. "Look Sid we'll talk about this later I got to go. You can stay here watch some T.V. whatever." With that, I sped off to Helga's house wanting to make sure I was there six o'clock on the dot.

I reached Helga's stoop and could hear shouts coming from inside the house. "Miriam what in the hell is wrong with you! Are you out of your damn mind!" Bob Pataki bellowed. I cringed as I could hear Miriam sobbing. "You just finished AA meetings and I come home from work to find you making smoothies!" His voice shook Arnold's resolve and he was tempted to burg into the house and get involved. "B, I just needed a little break you know?" Miriam's drawling voice answered weakly. "Break?" Bob laughed crudely at his wife. "I can never catch a break! I'm sick of it Miriam! I'm sick of a low life sniveling wife like you!" I rushed up the steps as he heard the sound of an echoing smack.

"Back off her you Blowhard!" My stomach lurched as I heard raspy voice. "Olga, stay out of this!" I could hear someone bolting up the stairs and slamming a door shut. "My name is not Olga!" Helga screamed and I itched to hit Bob as I realized Helga was not the one up stairs. I heard a punch being thrown and the sound of a beast howling. That's it! I opened the door only to topple down the stairs as something was thrown at me. The door slammed and as it did, I realized that something was Helga. She glared at me her eyes pleading for me to not acknowledge anything I may have over heard.

I would keep it to myself for now. Eventually though Helga and I would have to talk about what just happened. I also felt warmth of pride burn in my heart. Helga didn't have a scratch on her, which meant the blow I had heard was her punching Big Bob. She was ravishing and I suddenly felt shy. Her hair was curled flowing down her back with a bright pink bow as a headband. Her make-up done with a smoky eye and flirtatious pink shade of lipstick. She wore a summer dress that clung to her chest at the top; hot pink, stopping just above her knees the bottom half being black. She completed her look with pink flats. Helga had filled out nice and I couldn't help but to give her a head to toe look. She noticed my staring and I grew suddenly interested in my Vans.

"Shall we?" I extended my arm out for her to hold as I escorted her to the Cheese Festival. "Well I thought you'd never ask Sir," She curtseyed playing along. We both laughed as we began to walk together. We walked in a sweet silence the sound of our feet smacking against the pavement soothing. "You look beautiful Helga," I admired glancing over at her as we walked. "Not so bad yourself Arnold." she answered simply having no clue that her words jolted something in my chest. I knew what that something my best was; it was my heart. I would never understand how I had fallen into Helga's spell all I knew was that it was binding.

The Cheese Festival was perfect. We rode every ride imaginable minus the tunnel of love. I was half tempted to casual bring up the only ride we'd neglected. It was a wonderful night we laughed and joked as if I had never left. We talked as if we had always stayed best friends. There was something easy going between Helga and me; something easy about the way we communicated. I was determined to pick up where we left off and win her back tonight. I would tell her I liked; liked her. I blushed at the immature statement in my head. Truth was I did more then "Liked; Liked" her.

"Want a bite?" I stuck out the half eaten cheese stick. "Yeah, sure." She smiled and whenever she smiled, her whole face changed. When Helga smiled all the sorrow that usually lingered behind her ocean blue eyes washed away. She had a genuine laugh and a genuine smile. I was annoyed with myself. No matter what I did, Helga made me feel hopelessly sappy inside. She chewed at my cheese stick finishing it off showing no discomfort eating or drinking after me. That girl had an appetite for being so petite. Helga had eaten her entire dinner and then picked at my cheesy bread, cheese stuffed pretzel, and now cheese stick. She tossed the stick in the trashcan. I cleared my throat to invite her to the tunnel when a loud abrasive voice cut me off Helga racing towards it.

"Helga, baby doll you look stunning!" I couldn't see the guy's face as Helga leaped into his arms. "Tell me about it stud! I thought you had to work at the bar late tonight?" Helga's question sounded more like scolding. "Well I did but the bar was running slow so Borderline Bill let me off early. I was on my way to find you here and ran into Lila." He added and I smirked he had an obnoxious overtly strong Jersey accent. Then again, in my opinion everything was wrong with the guy. Helga grabbed his hand in the way she used to clutch my own hands. Lila awkwardly following behind them to our table.

"Arnold, this is my boyfriend Hector," Helga introduced us without skipping a beat. This was my first time meeting him but I had met his type through Helga dozen times and a dozen times, they were always losers. "Helga and Hector nice," I responded on the surface sounding approving of how their names sounded together. Inside I was fuming. How could I be such an idiot why wouldn't a girl like Helga have a boyfriend already? I should just wear a daunts crown on my head. "What's up Arnold," Hector stuck his leather half-gloved hand out and I shook it. I noticed him ignore the strength of my handshake. Tough guy huh. Well I was sure in a combative fight though I rarely fought I could still take Hector.

Though I had no emotions for her, Lila was still attractive. Her copper curls rested just below her shoulders. She wore a green tank top that revealed a small belly ring and a mini skirt with green flats. It was rather revealing and I was surprised by it still remembering the innocent farm girl I once knew. "Oh Arnold it's ever so nice to see you again." Her voice still as much of a Southern Bell as the day I had left. "Hey Lila it's nice to see you too," I agreed, she outstretched her arms and I retuned her hug. "Lila here was just telling me a story weren't you?" Hector interjected breaking the embrace. What story?" I asked Lila politely determined not to focus on Helga the rest of the night.

"Oh it's lame anyways Arnold," She assured me. "No it's interesting. She was telling me about the Ghost Bride who killed her sister and then hacked herself off." Hector seemed engulfed in the old Urban Legend. "No Lila is right it's lame. Totally fake." Helga added. I don't know if it was the spite that was taking all I had in me to repress; or if it was my dislike for Hector, but either way I was about to throw a challenge on the table that couldn't be taken back once said.

"No Helga it's not, in fact I know where the rumored house is." I added menacingly.

"Oh yeah right Arnold and tomorrow pigs will be flying and money growing on trees in the park." Helga snorted.

"No, I mean it Helga I know where the house is right now." I retorted stubbornly.

"Oh I'm ever so certain it's a silly topic lets not fight about it." Lila interrupted as we both ignored her existence in the conversation.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Helga replied quickly.

"We can see it tonight. There are two girls though so we need two guys. If Hector here isn't up for it tonight though it's cool." I called out Hector in a deceivingly matter of fact tone. "Me not up for a breaking and entry as well as a good ghost story," Hector laughed snidely. He was a male after all he knew Arnold's hidden challenge of strength and manhood. "I am a big boy I can handle my own. I could handle both these ladies too; I just need you to point out the house." Hector also said this in a tone that hid his intentions from the girls but directed it clearly to Arnold.

"Okay, we'll see how you hang inside Hillwood's very own Amityville Horror House." I smiled so sweetly it was almost sickening.

"Your on Arnold I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" Hector said pointing his thumb at his leather jacket.

"Sure thing Hector." I replied leading the way out of the Cheese Festival.

The small group followed my guiding steps. I knew in the end in some way I would regret my decision. It was out of my character to let jealousy course fierce in my veins. I wasn't the type to seek vengeance or humiliation on others. It was as if I had taken vacation from my body. My primal male instinct of dominance over ruling my logic. I was not a hostile guy. So why suddenly was I out to demolish this Hector kid? I knew he'd be too terrified by the mere appearance of this house to even go in. We reached the house and I knew stepping out of my personal character was not the best idea. I had learned in the past when I put forth an effort to be mean it turned out twice as horrid then I had anticipated. Would tonight be any different then ever before?


	6. Chapter 6

Writer's Note

This I think will be the last chapter until I get everything settled later in the week. Which is good it gives you guys all time to catch up on your reading? I feel like I'm going too quickly for my readers. Yet, with everything happening in my life lately this story seems to just keep calling to me like a siren. The story is about to take a dark sinister turn. Caution in your readings guys!

Chapter 6

Haunted House

"We are masters of the unsaid words, but slaves of those we let slip out." Winston Churchill

We walked the late night streets together hand in hand. I knew though our hands were connected our hearts weren't. I peered at the boy he was handsome with his classic bad boy image. I admired his shaggy wavy chestnut hair the way his plump lips curled into a sneaky smirk. I most adored the boy's eyes. He had deep amber eyes with long lashes that curved around the lining of his eyes. He was tall, dark, and handsome. His features reminded me of a Native American prince yet as handsome as he was there was nothing deeper to us then looks. I loved Hector deeply but I knew I wasn't in love with him. It wasn't the Notebook type of romance we shared; it was more like two extravagantly close friends, forcing themselves to stay together, for fear of loosing one another.

We were quit as we followed behind Arnold and Lila. I knew that my jealousy was merely just the sliver that remained of an obsessive nine-year-old girl who hated Miss. Country. It was just childish feelings that I could easily neglect knowing they were superficial. Yet, I knew there was a hint of envy lingering in myself. Both Lila and Arnold laughed and chatted ignoring my boyfriend and I being silent. "Oh Arnold you lived on a farm? I miss the farm life sometimes the country girl in me calls for farmland. I like my city life that I lead now though." Lila placed her hand on Arnold's sculpted arm flirtatiously. I scuffed at her outfit she was cheaper then the 99-cent store!

Arnold came to an abrupt halt tugging Lila's hand to stop her from continuing walking. Lila looked over at us and Hector leaned in to peck my cheek. His lips were always warm almost burningly hot against the skin. I didn't care for the sting of his lips but they were always assuring of sincere company. For a split secant, an expression I couldn't read flashed across Lila's freckled face. "Oh Arnold I'm ever so nervous will you walk me to the door?" Her request spoken sickeningly sweet; then again being as spunky as I was Lila had always been sickeningly sweet to me. "Sure thing Lila," Arnold assured her as she wrapped her arm around his own. Arnold was a gentleman he'd never reject a damsel in distress. Hector and I lingered on the sidewalk as they both crept up the steps to the door.

The house was eerie. It was a decrypt two-story house. The green paint peeling off the rotting wood. I wondered how stable the inside of the house was. The outside had gone to the dogs long forgotten and neglected on the outskirts of the town. I was amazed it still stood. No one had torn down the monumentally crappie building that mocked the concept of being considered a home. "Oh shoot it's locked!" Lila called back to us I was cold so Hector had snuggled up to me warming me right up. "Looks like we'll just have to go home now!" Lila informed us all cheery to escape the creepy house. This would be fun I was going to punk Little Miss. Perfect tragically.

"Oh Lila, don't tell me you're actually afraid?" I lifted my light colored brow, "It's only an abandoned house." I jeered snidely. "No I'm not afraid but it's locked and after almost a hundred years I'm sure there's nothing left to find." Lila extended her arms as if to block the door. "Enough; is enough," I sighed, "Move aside sister," And with that I elbowed her to the side. Lila purposely bumped into Arnold with my shove and they both smiled at each other. I picked up a long forgotten stick off the dead grass that was supposed to be this house's lawn. Arnold jumped slightly as I slammed the stick into the living room window. The glass shattered to a million pieces as I pulled out the remaining pieces. Soon the window had completely disappeared.

"That's my girl!" Hector called out pride fully to me. "Let the games begin," I cackled at Arnold his green eyes wide as orbs from my attack on the window. "After you Helga," He waved his arms to the window. Lila and Hector exchange looks. "It'll be alright Lila, how scary can an empty house really be?" Hector encouraged her. Lila grudgingly followed suit after Hector. "Why don't Lila and I see what we can find down hear and you and Helga take the upstairs." Hector suggested to Arnold. I found the pairing odd but shrugged it off no need to be an overly jealous girlfriend. My jealousy seemed to be at its peek tonight in all directions. "Sure, whatever's clever?" Arnold replied. "Here," Hector handed Arnold a lighter. "In case you find candles or something." with that Arnold tapped my shoulder to follow him up the old rickety steps.

"Why are you always mean to Lila when she's just trying to be nice?" Arnold complained as the stairs creaked with our added weight. "What's it to you Hair Boy," I countered. Yup, the nine year old in me had taken over and was running wild. "Yeah real mature, whatever you say Helga." Arnold retorted. "Are you blind Arnold? Or can you not tell precious Lila isn't so precious and innocent anymore?" I did not like after everything that had happened in the last two months that his first time being combative towards me, was over Lila Sawyer. "What's it to you what I think of Lila? You've only spent the last couple months assuring me you don't care what I have to say." Arnold was angry I could here it in his tone. Though he spoke softly, the resentment seeped from his speech.

We had reached the master bedroom upstairs. The window was shattered. I recalled how the urban legend had claimed the Ghost Bride leapt out of the window after her murders. I shook it off this was just a stupid superstition right? When I got the chance, I would go to my local library and try to research on it. "So that's it? You're just going to hide under your hard ass shell?" My mouth gapped Arnold had never spoken to me like that or anyone else! "I'm sorry; it's just there's something about you that gets deep into my skin." He said softly pacing in the room. I did not know what to say I started peering around the room. There was an old bed home to dust mites now. Beside the bed was a nightstand I opened it and there was a leather bound ancient looking journal.

"Arnold look." I penetrated the hollow silence stunned as I handed him the book. He opened it his green eyes darting from left to right as he began to read whatever the contents of the journal was. I sat on the bed dust rising as the bed miserably creaked.

He was like a phantom angel of beauty as the moonlight engulfed him. His hair shined from the reflecting light of the moon a deep blonde. I pondered what it would be like to sink into his hair like laying in the middle of a golden yellow field of corn. Even now, years later I still remembered his scent it was strong yet reserved. It held a deep musky manly smell yet in that scent lingered a hint of sweetness. What was the sweetness of his smell citrus? His Jade eyes seemed to shimmer with a burning flame of passion. His passion was opposite of mine. Where mine burned wildly with abandon devouring in enthusiasm his was a slow churning flame flickering arithmetically in time; almost as if the pulse of a beating heart. It was truer then true. Always had been Arnold and I were ying and yang; yet at times, though opposites we seemed to pull towards each other beyond our human forces, as if we symbolized gravity and the Earth. Were we just a case of natural magnetism?

His shapely pale pink lips parted revealing a row of teeth similar in shade to the first fall of winter snow. He had a naturally sun kissed color skin. I assumed it was from the years of farming that he had developed the bronze shade. His physicality in body made him seem like a fictional hero. I recalled my favorite childhood Disney movie. He was like a walking, talking, breathing, Hercules right down to the tender heartedness. He seemed almost fictional in the moonlight. I examined him as if he were an artistic masterpiece. I was a wise girl. After suffering through all I had in a life I knew far more then the average teenage girl. Even as a child, I exceeded my years consumed by century old poets and love novels. I had known at nine years old I had found my soul mate. Yet, just as in the play we preformed in so long ago, I knew it was never meant to be. Arnold and I would always be star-crossed lovers. A modern day Romeo and Juliet.

I could deny it until I was blue in the face to Arnold but not myself. I could not let Hector go he was so much to me my closest ally. We both had exceedingly dangerous lives; mine at home his in the streets. We had saved each other's lives before quite literately. Hector was the male version of me. Who would understand yourself better then someone with the same personality? I knew Hector and I couldn't linger on forever. A life without him would be empty; after everything we'd been through could Hector and I be solely friends. If in my heart of hearts, Arnold was my Romeo, did this make Hector Paris? No girl dreamed of her Paris but alas discovering her very own Romeo.

"This is the Ghost Bride's diary Helga the Legend has to be based on truth." He was deep into the journal as if the bride her self was whispering secrets into his ear. "What are you reading about?" I asked him quizzically. He blushed, "I feel like I can relate to her. It's before she got married." He answered spiking up my curiosity. "Read it to me," I suggested to him. His blush deepened. "I won't read her entry, but I'll read a poem." I knew he was reluctant with the entry because that was what he related to. I didn't speak a word watching as he stood by the window. The curtains waved around him from the breeze. Helga said nothing everything seemed to surreal almost non-existent. Her head reeled from all the thoughts tantalizing her brain capacity.

He cleared his throat and began to read:

_Lilian by Lord Tennyson _

_Airy, Fairy Lilian, Flitting, fairy Lilian, When I ask her if she love me, Claps her tiny hands above me, Laughing all she can; She'll not tell me if she love me, Cruel little Lilian. When my passion seeks pleasance in love-sighs, She, looking thro' and thro' meThoroughly to undo me, Smiling, never speaks: So innocent-arch, so cunning-simple, From beneath her gathered wimple. Glancing with black-bearded eyes, Till the lightning laughters dimple. The baby-roses in her cheeks; Then away she flies. Prythee weep, May Lilian! Gaiety without eclipse. Whearieth me, May Lilian; Thro' my every heart it thrillethWhen from crimson-threaded lips. Silver-treble laughter trilleth: Prythee weep, May Lilian!_

He finished reading throwing the journal into his blue backpack he'd been carrying tonight. I glared at him not fooled at all. Since elementary school, Arnold and I shared our little tango in life. Both taunting the other with desire back and forth. Both never blatantly announcing our feelings to one another. No, we shared cryptic little notes like this poem. I knew why he had read it. Arnold had never spoken the words he loved me. I knew though that Lilian represented myself and my lack of confession as to how I felt now. In this poem, he'd expressed without uttering the words that he loved me.

"She had terrible taste! Edgar Allen Poe is a much better read." I told Arnold dismissively. I stood up and my head was spinning. I lost balance slightly and Arnold caught me in his arms. "Helga, what do I have to do to show you I'm sorry for leaving?" His eyes captivated me I peered into them lost in a green forest. "Arnold, I told you. What's done is done. Our story seems to be a constant reading of the same chapter repeatedly. A candle light shines bright and beautiful but when you touch it; all it does is burn." My voice was intent with a slight edge of coldness. "Like you said yourself in the hospital all we do is complicate each other." I added. We glared at each other with a ferocity that could only be comparable to a pouncing tiger.

"This is exactly what I mean Helga!" Arnold blurted in aggravation.

"Elaborate then Arnold. You sure are articulate." I replied sarcastically. His hands clasping me closely began to shake slightly and I knew I was hitting a nerve. Since we'd met, I had always had a way of deconstructing and reconstructing Arnold; sometimes even in the same day. "Since P.S.118 Helga I've played your games of hot and cold." He paused and I glared boldly. "I let you fade in and out of yourself there for support when you need it; waiting in the background when otherwise. Even when you are down right apathetic and annoyingly heartless! I stand beside you never calling you on it and accepting that this lame façade you've created just comes with the package." I glared at him fuming at Arnold's words he'd disappeared for years and thought after hanging around for two months I should just let him waltz into my heart again. Yeah right! I thought bitterly. "Game over now though Helga. No more back and forth. It's as easy as yes or no. Helga do you love me or don't you?" He demanded his voice barely an audible hiss but it carried to my ears as if he'd hollered it across a vast plain.

"Arnold. I have let you treat me like a by stander my entire life. I've patiently waited for you to see what you've always had right in front of you. I waited through Ruth and I waited through Lila. I even kept myself open in high school. I left my boyfriends the minute the phone rang and you wanted me. Year after dragging year until at last finally you asked me. I told you that night didn't I. I told you that you couldn't tell a person a wish. Well I was right; wishes are frugal useless. I don't make wishes anymore Arnold. I don't hope for shit. My heart is here today gone tomorrow. I don't care for wishes and fiery tales of romance." I stated simply.

The absolute potent misery with in me soaked drowning suffocating my soul. It was unbearable the intensity between Arnold and I pushed almost nose to nose. Tears glided down my cheeks and I felt unadulterated rage inside. I hated being weak and I especially hated showing my weakened spirits in front of Arnold. Not just Arnold but anyone for that matter I did not show weakness towards. I hated him I knew I hated him. Hate was only a breath away from love.

"Helga that's not what I asked. I asked you do you love me." His eyes pierced into my heart like a jagged blade. He was persistent after fifteen years of patients I had finally worn him thin. "Helga I love you. It may have taken me longer but I think at eleven years old that's a long time to know what you want. I want you but I need to know now. Helga do you; or do you not, love me?" He demanded of me. I glared at him hatefully. Why did he bring out what I worked so hard to bury down. Why did he make me feel? He made me feel because at the end of the day it was beyond our control we are only human.

I didn't get to answer him though. A deafening scream shredded through the air down stairs. My heart spluttered spastically at the sound of the high-pitched scream. It was torturous the sound of murder. Arnold and I abandoned our conversation bolting down the staircase. Lila laid spread out in the kitchen floor. The air was abnormally cold for an August night. Hector Leaned over her picking her frail body up. What would cause her to faint like that? I peered over ahead of her where Hector's eyes glared dumb struck. Arnold gasped in shock. I clasped my hand over my mouth biting into it to silence the screams waiting to erupt from it. There laying feet away was… but no it couldn't be? It was it was a human heart! Arnold torn his heart out tonight, dropping his heartbreak all over the floor around me. Now, someone else had too in a much more sinister way. Things had gone from bad, to worse, and now to horrifically ugly! 


End file.
